Dangers at the keyboard
by Klairey McFairy
Summary: Matilda meets a new guy online but is he who he says he is? will Ric manage to save her from his evil clutches? Rattie  xxxxINTERNET SAFETY AWARENESS STORY!xxxxx
1. Hey Beautiful

Danger at the keyboard  
By Black.haired.angel

_italics- different locations_  
AN- Author note  
Convo- internet conversation

AN- hey guys! I got some major's writers in accordance with "Down to earth with a bump" Don't worry guys i will be continuing to write for it. I thought I'd do this story as an awareness of the dangers of internet and particular chat rooms. Hope you like it guys. I don't own home and away (i really wished i owned Mark Furze, the hottie but i don't!)

Chapter 1  
Hey beautiful

Matilda threw her school bag onto her bed. School was such a drag for Matilda. Ric had called a "break" on the relationship and a lot was going against her. She slumped into the computer chair and waited to connect to the internet and onto her AOL. She never sued to be a chat room fan but since the split from Ric she had found it a comfort in talking to people on line.

"Hey Beautiful ASL?" a conversation came up. The name read "Hotmaleauz"

Convo  
Mattiethehottie- 18, F, Sydney u?

Hotmaleauz- 20, M, Sydney.  
Convo

Matilda smiled a bit. She found someone decent to talk to that wasn't sixteen years old and a jurk.

Convo  
Mattiethehottie- coolios where abouts?

Hotmaleauz- Curl Curl (AN i dont think this is how you spell it . one of my work mates is form there), what about you?

Mattiethehottie- summer bay. Nice beach town.

Hotmaleauz- ah a beach babe any pics?

Mattiethehottie- emm yeah u got any of u?

Hotmaleauz- Sure. I'll send you mine.  
Convo.

Matilda accepted the file and waited it for it to download. She had been told many times to never to accept any files from strangers. But it was just a bit of harmless fun...right? She opened the file and Matilda liked what she saw. The photo was of a guy quiet muscle, with dark hair. Like Ric but a lot hotter. She smiled and sent a picture back.

Convo  
Hotmaleauz (has received file)- I was rite to say beautiful u r a stunner.

Mattiethehottie- (blushing) thanks! Your not bad looking yourself.

Hotmaleauz- so what are you into?

Mattiethehottie- music, hanging out at the beach, hanging out with mates all that sorta stuff u?

Hotmaleauz- same. I go surfing as well. To catch sum waves.

Mattiethehottie- cool. u shud cum by summer bay. They are heaps of surfers hear.

Hotmaleauz- Maybe i will i got to go . Bye what's your name?

Mattiethehottie- Matilda but i get called Mattie you?

Hotmaleauz- Josh. Byez beautiful xxx

Mattiethehottie- bye Josh xxx  
Convo

Matilda found it flattering to be called beautiful. She hadn't heard any guy really call her it since her and Ric broke up. She shut down her computer and looked at the picture that Josh had sent. Matilda couldn't believe her luck. A nice looking guy.

The next day Matilda wondered into school. She had a smile on her face.

"Hey Mattie! What are you smiling about" smiled Cassie. Her best friend ever since Mattie had been in the bay.

"Maybe I just found a hottie to get over Ric with! He's name is Josh and he's 20" smiled Matilda as she showed her friend the picture.

"Where did you meet him?" Cassie asked with interest as she gave back Matilda's picture.

"In a chat room!" said Matilda. Cassie's smile dropped.

"You know some guys aren't who they say they are! He could be a 40 year old perv!!" Cassie said with concern.

"Cas It's fine! Besides he sent me a pic! It's ok I know what I'm doing" smiled Matilda. Ric turned the corner as they were near the dinner.

"Mattie can I speak to you?" asked Ric.

"Sure I'll catch up with you Cas!" said Matilda. Her friend went towards the school.

"hey I'm just checking we have no hard feelings!" said Ric. Matilda just smiled back.

"yeah besides I've moved on I found a new guy" smiled Matilda.

"What's his name?" curiously asked Ric.

"Josh, 20 and he's a surfer" smiled Matilda. Ric gave a sympathetic smile.

"Cool. Glad you're happy Matilda. Where did you meet Josh?" asked Ric.

"In a chat room!" said Matilda.

"Matilda did I hear you right? A chat room?" shockily spoke Ric.

"So? I'm a big girl I can take care of myself!" angrily said Matilda as she walked away.

After school she went straight to her room. Tony and Lucas were both out and Matilda's knew they weren't coming back till late. More time to talk to Josh. She was really excited to talk to Josh.

Convo  
Hotmaleauz-hey Mattie! Howz you?

Mattiethehottie- I'm good urself?

Hotmaleauz- good! Now that your on line

Mattiethehottie- aww you had a bad day?

Hotmaleauz- you could say that... how about you?

Mattiethehottie- Bit bad. Cassie, my best mate is being over protective coz she think you're a pedo and Ric is being the same.

Hotmaleauz- well I ain't a pedo. You can trust me Mattie.

Mattiethehottie- yeah i trust you. Which is weird coz iv only really just met you.

Hotmaleauz- it's because we are made for each other. It was destiny

Mattiethehottie- yeah i agree. Look I have heaps of assignments to do so i'll speak to you as soon as i am finished them ok?

Hotmaleauz- sure. I love you Pattie x x x

Mattiethehottie- love you too xx  
Convo

Matilda found it strange that Josh was already saying that he loved her but she wasn't complaining

it was actually nice that someone loved her in that way.

_Mean while a forty year old man had just signed out. He had short grey hair and was quiet scrawny._

"_She is indeed a hottie. I need to see you! In all your beauty ! My Beautiful angel!" said the man as he stroked Matilda's picture._

Oh no looks like Matilda's man isn't all he seams to be  
Will Matilda find out? Will Ric or Cassie find out?  
Find out in "dangers at the keyboard" only on home and away: fanfiction special.


	2. Show me more

Chapter 2  
show me more!

_italics- different locations_  
AN- Author note  
Convo- internet conversation

AN- I own nothing. On with the show

It had been three week since Matilda had meet Josh on line. She was glad it was the weekend. No early rises for her. Plus it means she could chat to Josh for even longer. Also she had time to finish her English assignment. Also Tony and Lucas were on a father and son bonding trip to Melbourne.

Convo  
Hotmaleauz- Hey sweetie

Mattiethehottie- Heya how are you doing?

Hotmaleauz- a bit down but I'll be fine? You?

Mattiethehottie- i'm good whats wrong?

Hotmaleauz- i miss you. Do you have a cam?  
Convo

Matilda looked towards her web camera. Normally she would never use it. But Josh wanted to see her. She turned on the camera. It was harmless fun right?

Convo  
Mattiethehottie- here (Mattiethehottie invites you to view his/her web camera)

Hotmaleauz- (accepts invention) wow! You look prettier than your picture

Mattiethehottie- thanks. If ignore you I'm doing an English assignment. need to be done or I'm dead. BrB  
Convo

Matilda began to type up her assignment on Romeo and Juliet. A play in which she loved to read about but head to write about. Especially with Lucas in her class because anything she wrote her step brother would make her assignment look like a someone in nursery wrote. She held the book up to read.

Convo  
Hotmaleauz- Ahh Romeo and Juliet. Good play isn't it?  
Convo

Matilda looked up to read Josh's comment. She smiled. It was amazing someone older taking an interest in her. Her life and the things that made her happy. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

Convo  
Mattiethehottie- Once I get by the jargon yeah. I love it how its not just a tragic love story that they're is hidden stuff behind it.

Hotmaleauz- I think you're my Juliet and I'm your Romeo.

Mattiethehottie- Yeah. Except none of us are going to die because our parents hate each other because you don't know my parents and mine don't know you.

Hotmaleauz- but your friends are against me.

Mattiethehottie- well let them be.

Hotmaleauz- Mattie is that a bikini top i see under ur t-shirt?

Mattiethehottie- yeah why?

Hotmaleauz- Well in ur photo you have a bikini let's see if the pic is true  
Convo

Matilda felt a bit unsure. It would almost be like stripping in front of her web camera. But it was true that in the picture she had a bikini top on. She carefully removed her t-shirt. Being extra careful that her bikini top didn't follow and the top was still covering her breasts. She also realized since the photo her breasts had grown quiet considerably.

Convo  
Hotmaleauz- Man! Wow! You are hot!

Mattiethehottie-Thanks! Can i put my t-shirt bk on its quiet cold here

Hotmaleauz- sure! I just wanted to know if your photo was true.  
Convo

Matilda slipped her t-shirt back on. She felt a bit shaken. Had she just almost stripped in front of a stranger. Had she became like Belle except unlike Belle she didn't get paid money for it?

Convo  
Mattiethehottie- well what is your verdict?

Hotmaleauz- well your far more beautiful that your photo. The camera cant make you look anymore beautiful than you already are

Mattiethehottie- Thanks man i'm blushing

Hotmaleauz- listen I'm visiting summer bay in next weekend. Can we arrange a visit?

Mattiethehottie- I'm not sure. Depends how much homework i get

Hotmaleauz- i understand...you don't want to meet me

Mattiethehottie- it's not that at all.

Hotmaleauz- You don;t love me at all!

Mattiethehottie- of course i do!

Hotmaleauz- prove it!

Mattiethehottie- how can i? are my words not enough for you?

Hotmaleauz- go fully topless. If u love me you'll do it. i want to see your boobs  
Convo

Matilda could not believe what she was reading. The only other guy who had ever seen her chest was Ric. She was scared. She didn't know if she wanted to. Was Cassie right? Was Josh a pedo? No can't be! He was twenty she had seen a picture.

Convo  
Mattiethehottie- what?

Hotmaleauz- go fully topless. If u truelly love me u'd do it

Mattiethehottie- thats black mail

Hotmaleauz- clearly you dont love me

Mattiethehottie- ok i'll do it.  
Convo.

Matilda began to take off her t-shirt. She was shaking in fear.She slowly began to take her bikini top. Her natural reaction was to cover her breasts with her arms. she felt ashamed to let a total stranger see her breasts. but Josh wasn't a stranger! She knew Josh. Or did she?

Convo  
Hotmaleauz-let me see them. come one my beautiful angel let me see your amazing breats!  
Convo

Matilda let her arms fall. She could trust him. She wasn't stripping for a random stranger. Was she? She began to put her tops on again.

Convo.  
Hotmaleauz- beautiful. So are we gonna meet up?

Mattiethehottie- suppose! is the Saturday ok for you?

Hotmaleauz- great! Where should i meet you?

Mattiethehottie- The dinner at half 3!

Hotmaleauz- smashing!

Mattiethehottie- look I have to go ! Miss you xxx

Hotmaleauz- Miss you too xxxx I'll buy you a present!

Mattiethehottie- sweet.  
Convo

She lay on her bed. She didn't know if she was to cry at exposing herself or being excited at meet Josh. Was Cassie right? Did Josh only really want her for sex? She still felt like he loved her bust also she felt dirty for stripping.

Oh no! Mattie is in a situation!  
What will happen?  
Find out in "dangers at the keyboard" only on home and away: fanfiction special.


	3. My amazing Angel

Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
My amazing angel

_italics- different locations_  
AN- Author note  
Convo- internet conversation

AN- sorry about the wait guys. Thank you for the reviews so anyway. I own nothing. On with the show.

Matilda sat on the beach. She felt sick at what she had done. Why did he ask her to do that? Secondly why did she do it? She felt like a slag. Belle saw Matilda and sat beside her.

"You look down what's up?" asked Belle. Matilda looked up.

"Nothing just guy issues," said Matilda as she threw a rock into the sea. She wondered what her mum would think if she was still alive.

"It's going to get better Mattie. The right guy is out there. Besides you're young, have fun. Me, Cassie, Ric and Lucas are having a Barbie at Amanda's after school tomorrow if you are up for it?" asked Belle. Matilda nodded and smiled.

"Sweet anyways I have to go and help out at the dinner. are you going to be ok?" asked Belle. Matilda nodded. Belle left.

"Belle if only you knew," whispered Matilda as she walked away from the beach.

Matilda signed into her messenger. She saw Josh was online.

Convo  
Hotmaleauz- Matilda I'm so sorry about yesterday.

Mattiethehottie- Hey you're forgiven so what you been up to?

Hotmaleauz- not a lot. Missing you so much

Mattiethehottie- Same. I'm away tomorrow after school. Belle is having a Barbie and I said I wud go.

Hotmaleauz- Ok. So on Saturday what do you want to do?

Mattiethehottie- there isn't much in Summer Bay to do.

Hotmaleauz- picinic and surf?

Mattiethehottie- Sure. Im not great at surfing btw

Hotmaleauz- doesn't matter I can always save you my amazing angel  
Convo

Matilda felt embarrassed. No one had ever called Matilda an angel. Not even Ric. Why was she thinking about Ric? Josh was way hotter. She saw Cassie trying to talk to her on messenger

Convo  
BeachBabeCassie-Hey Mattie. I'm sorry about the other day at school I was outta line

Mattiethehottie- It's cool . you going to the Barbie 2moz?

BeachBabeCassie- Sure you?

Mattiethehottie- Yeah. Belle saw me at the beach.

BeachBabeCassie- she said you ok?

Mattiethehottie- Yeah . Just missing mum. It was her birthday 2day.

BeachBabeCassie- hugs so sorry Mattie

Mattiethehottie- its cool listen Josh is online. Ttyl

BeachBabeCassie- ttyl.  
Convo

Matilda hated when Cassie played the sympathy card. Matilda was struggling over her mum's death. It was unexpected. Kit was ok with her mum death coz she had Archie and Kim to focus on. Robbie had Tasha and Elle to think of and his new school in America. Matilda had no one. No children or partner to shift her energy and thoughts of her mum to someone else.

Convo  
Mattiethehottie- you there josh? Cassie was tlkign to me

Hotmaleauz- I am always here for you Matilda

Mattiethehottie- that's sooo sweet.

Hotmaleauz- is everything cool between you and Cassie

Mattiethehottie-of course. She's my best mate. She's been there for me recently. Since my mum died

Hotmaleauz- so sorry.

Mattiethehottie- its kl. Today was just hard coz it was my mum's birthday today

Hotmaleauz- I wish I was there to comfort you.

Mattiethehottie- look I better shot. I think Tony and Luca are back. Ttyl xx

Hotmaleauz- ttyl my amazing angel.  
Convo.

Matilda began to tidy her room. She was making sure Tony didn't have a heart attack over the state of her room.

_Little did Matilda know Josh was watching her every move. At night time he watched her undress. _

"_Beautiful body! I need her! My beautiful angel" said Josh. He saw Matilda falling asleep_

"_Night, Night my beautiful angel" said Josh_

Looks like Josh's plan is working. Will Matilda or anyone else realize before it is too late?  
Find out in this Home and away Fan fiction special only on fanfiction(.)Net


End file.
